Joe Stevenson vs. George Sotiropoulos
The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled, George was pressing the action. Stevenson landed a weak inside leg kick. Four thirty-five. Stevenson pumped the jab, George avoided. George landed a big right hand. George worked for a single-leg. Stevenso was attempting to stuff it and he did to the clinch. Four fifteen. Four minutes remaining. Stevenson kneed the leg. Stevenson dropped and tried for a throw but he was forced to pull the butterflies and then guard. Three thirty-five. George passed to half-guard. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. They're working but not truly doing MUCH. Two fifteen. The referee wanted some work. Two minutes. George turned out nearly into side control, Stevenson avoided, George stood and landed a left and a right and five hammerfists to the gut. He came down eating an upkick with one thirty, but he passed beautifully to side control. Stevenson turned out trying a D'arce from the bottom, wow! One fifteen. He lost it, George was on top almost mounting, in side control. He mounted with one minute. George landed a pair of elbows. George was high and tight in mount. Stevenson gave up his back. He had the overunder control. Thirty-five. He was dominating Stevenson on the ground. He had north-south now. He landed a few body shots. He worked for a kimura and then an armbar. Fifteen. He landed a few hammerfists. He almost had that armbar locked out. George went back to mount. George landed a right. The first round ended and the crowd was going nuts. The crowd chanted 'AUSSIE!' loudly and annoyingly between rounds. The second round began and they touched gloves. Stevenson came in and ate a left hand. Stevenson landed a weak inside leg kick and a strange Superman punch. Four thirty-five. Stevenson landed a left and ate a right himself and got rocked but retained composure. Four fifteen. Stevenson missed an uppercut. He landed a weak inside leg kick. Four minutes. Stevenson missed another Superman and landed an inside leg kick and tried another Superman and ate a right and a jab. He ate another right and landed another pair of inside kicks. Three thirty-five. George landed a right. Three fifteen. George landed a left hook. Three minutes. George landed a body shot and a right hand. Stevenson looks horrible. Stevenson got a double to guard. George worked for rubber guard. Two thirty-five remaining now. George was working it, and he had mission control. He worked for an omoplata. Two fifteen remaining. Two minutes. He had it in tight now. He was on top to side control now. One thirty-five remaining. Stevenson turtled up. Stevenson worked for a single. George pulled half-guard with one fifteen. George regained guard. George worked for an armbar. One minute. Stevenson escaped to guard with forty-five. George worked rubber guard again briefly. Thirty-five. Stevenson dropped back for an anklelock. Fifteen. George turned out and he turtled Stevenson up. George worked for an anaconda choke but the second round ended. "I'm getting tired but I'm good," George told his corner confidently. The third round began and they touched gloves. George landed a body shot. George landed a left hook. Four thirty-five. George missed another left hook. George landed a big right hand. Four fifteen left. Stevenson landed an inside kick, George caught it and got a single to guard, avoiding a guillotine attempt with four minutes. He turtled Joe up and they stood to the clinch. Three thirty-five. George got a counter trip to half-guard. Stevenson stood back to the clinch. Three fifteen. Stevenson's nose was bleeding. They broke. Three minutes. George landed a big right. George stuffed a double. Two thirty-five left. George stuffed another double to the clinch. Stevenson kept working for it, George kept defending. Two fifteen. He stuffed it completely. Two minutes. George pulled... side control. Stevenson tried to mount and got stuck in half-guard. One thirty-five. Stevenson peeked at the clock. George regained guard with one fifteen. George worked rubber guard again. One minute. Stevenson stood and ate a pair of upkicks. Stevenson turtled George up. They stood and broke. Thirty-five as Stevenson got a double to guard. George breifly worked rubber guard. Stevenson pushed him against the fence. Fifteen left now. The third round ended. Stevenson jogged around the cage. George was slower to get up. They hugged twice. Sotiropoulos had the unanimous decision.